The Deal
by Dragoneyes-99
Summary: Dark is breaking in as usual to steal a Hikari artefact. But he is in for a surprise when he finds his angelic counterpart wanting to do exactly the same. So who get's to destroy the statue? A short story with a twist...


As the mansion came into view Dark was momentarily taken aback. Where were the police cars? The sirens? The thronging mob waiting to see the thief of all thieves in action? Even Risa wasn't snooping around trying to catch a glimpse of him. Dark was shocked. He definitely had sent out a warning to the police. Attention brought out the best in him. A performer needs an audience to excel.

Where was everyone?

Daisuke expressed his worry_. It could be a trap,_ he warned. _Be careful Dark._

Slowly, Dark circled down and landed in the garden. He just couldn't believe he was alone. Was it really a trap like Daisuke suggested? Dark took his time to investigate the scene. He flew up again and searched the perimeter. No one. Just he and the soft rustling of the wind through the trees.

Dark sighed. Well, he would do this without his fans. It was not as fun, but he couldn't let his target statue stay where it was.

It was a strange object with even stranger powers. It looked like a miniature version of Dark Wings and although it wasn't destructive (for humans anyway) it did seem to have a very unpleasant power:

It absorbed or nullified the powers of Hikari artworks. Dark hadn't researched it fully of course. That was the task of the Niwa's. Emiko was very fearful about it and had made Dark and Daisuke swear that they would look after each other.

"You may not, ever, touch the statue". She insisted. "Wrap it in this special cloth and bring it here as fast as you can. We'll destroy it."

The Phantom thief now felt a pang of regret that he had brushed away her worries. Perhaps this item's power was out of his league. Add to that the absence of the police and it was downright creepy.

"Daisuke?"

_I'm here._ Came the reassuring reply from his other self. _Let's finish this as soon as we can._

"Hmm…"

After a last glance behind Dark picked the lock of the mansion. It was child's play really. Almost an insult to his great…

_Focus Dark. You can show off again on our next assignment. _

"I'm not showing off" he muttered. But sure enough, he grew serious and got down to business.

The mansion halls were silent. It was up for sale and it was standing vacant for some time now. The current owner however, hadn't yet moved all the furniture in the house. Everything was still looking inhabited and blissfully quiet.

Quiet?

"I know I can't touch it! I'll figure out something. Stay out of my mind."

Dark froze. He knew that impatient voice. And that person wasn't very keen on staying unnoticed. But why was his other half here? Krad was a lot (obnoxious being one of them), but he was certainly no thief.

_Oh dear._ Daisuke thought.

"Oh yes," Dark said. Time to get some fun out of this dreary assignment.

"So, planning on a new career?" Dark smirked and revealed himself on the opposite side of the room.

Krads head shot up as if he was stung. "You!" he said, voice dripping with venom. He turned towards Dark, but otherwise stayed where he was.

"Yeah, me." Dark said smugly. "And you do know that that statue can supposedly nullify your powers?"

Krad narrowed his golden eyes, seizing up his counterpart. Then he cocked his head as if listening to an unheard voice.

_Hiwatari-kun is talking to him._ Daisuke whispered. _Though I'm really not sure why they would be working along side each other. Hiwatari-kun despises Krad. _

Dark agreed. This was odd. The two were always in conflict. If Hiwatari wanted something, then Krad wanted something else. Just because. The commander wanted to catch Dark alive. The blonde angel wanted nothing more than kill him and be done with it. That was his purpose in this life after all.

"My master thinks he should be the one to take the object," Krad began. "What would happen, you think, if I would let him?"

Dark scoffed. "Well, you would be out of business, I imagine."

Krad pursed his lips. "Hmm…yes. That I would." He looked back over his shoulder at the miniature version of Dark Wings.

"You know what," Dark offered. "Because I'm such a nice chap I'll take the statue and make sure it is destroyed. How does that sound?"

The blonde sighed. "I'm afraid I cannot agree. My master is yelling at me in the back of my head and I can't make him shut up. It's giving me quite a headache and frankly, he does have a valid point."

"Which is?"

Krad winked slyly. "Anything that makes you weaker is something that we would like to have."

Dark rolled his eyes. "You can't even pick it up! What good would it do?"

"I'm sure you have something on your person to handle the object. I'll just have to take it from you."

Krad laughed then. An eerie, maniacal laugh.

"Right…and you came up with that idea all by yourself?" Dark taunted.

"Die!" Krad growled, and he lurched forward, beating his wings wildly.

Dark dived out of the way as the white clad blonde hurtled past. Krad twisted in mid air and fanned his wings to stop himself. In a fluid motion he threw a handful of white feathers at his enemy. Dark crossed his armed before his face and a black, shimmering shield deflected the incoming projectiles. Soon they were both leaping though the room and the hallways. Dark dodging explosive feathers and Krad hurling them with murderous intent.

_We have to do something._ Daisuke thought to Dark. _We're_ _getting nowhere._

"I know. I know," The annoyed answer came. "But he's not giving me a any rest. Whoah!"

A particular vicious feather exploded too close and Dark was blown off his feet.

"You're mine!" Krad yelled, and he jumped at Dark with clawing, grasping hands.

"Ugh!" The phantom thief rolled away at the last possible moment. Daisuke was right. This was getting them nowhere. "Stop!" he shouted.

Krad looked up from a crouched position. Face contorted with anger. His hands had closed on nothing and he didn't like it one bit. "What?" he replied. Biting off the word with obvious contempt.

Dark took a deep breath. "You want the item because it's existence threatens you. I want it for the same reasons, but I have the resources to destroy it." Exasperated he added: "Just let me take it already."

Krad stood and brushed off his clothes. He adopted his haughty look again and cleared his throat. He looked perfectly calm again. "How do I know that you will destroy the thing?" the blonde inquired suspiciously. "For all I know you will use it against me. Can you give me proof that it is gone forever?"

Dark swallowed. He was going to regret this. "Okay then. Come with me and see for yourself."

_What?_ Daisuke was utterly shocked. _You can't be serious!_

_I am serious,_ Dark shot back. _I don't see any other way. Unless you have a cunning plan up your sleeve._

Daisuke sullenly confirmed that he had not.

Krad was staring wide eyed at his dark counterpart. "You mean…I mean…how can…eh…" he stammered.

"Well?" Dark pressed, his mean streak getting the better of him again. "Are you going to gawp there like an idiot or not?"

"Watch it, mousey" Krad hissed, but he did ponder the offer.

"Very well." He said finally. "I'll escort you to the Niwa family and will see to it personally that this object is destroyed. No tricks."

"No tricks," Dark agreed.

"Good."

_Oh dear._ Daisuke shivered involuntarily.

Krad stepped aside and Dark walked to the pedestal. This close he could feel the power of the statue sap his magic already. He needed to act swiftly. As he worked he could feel Krad's golden eyes burn in his back, watching his every move. To say it made him uneasy was an understatement.

As soon as the cloth covered the object the oppressive power of it was lifted. Dark opened his backpack and slid the bundle in. "Okay. Let's go."

Krad followed Dark outside where both angels took wing. It was a grim, silent flight. Daisuke was worried, but he accepted Dark's decision. He hoped that his parents would take it just as well.

"What?!"

Emiko was standing in the doorway. A mixture of shock and outrage on her face. Behind her, a normally unfazed Kosuke had his mouth hanging open.

Dark smiled apagogically. "It was the only way," he assured them. But neither Emiko nor Kosuke were looking reassured.

Surprisingly, Krad stepped in. He pushed Dark aside did his best to look as regal as he could. "This object needs to be destroyed right?" he asked Daisuke's mother. Emiko gave a curt nod, though her eyes were still flashing.

"Well then. Destroy this thing. I don't like being here as much as you do." Krad turned to Dark. "Give them the statue," he ordered.

Dark frowned, but he slung his backpack from his shoulder and handed it to Emiko who handed it over to Kosuke. Then she planted her hands on her hips and stared sternly at both angels.

"Okay. You two can come into the living room. If one of you so much as looks at the other in a funny way, I'll smack him and throw him out. Is that clear?"

Dark nodded meekly. Krad opened his mouth to say something but a withering stare form Emiko silenced him. He hung his head.

When no further protest was forthcoming Daisuke's mother put up her most dazzling smile. "Well then. Don't keep standing here in the doorway. You might catch a cold. Come on in."

Dark and Krad exchanged quick glances. They needed no words to know that they were thinking the same thing: Emiko Niwa was scary.

Not soon thereafter they were all sitting in the living room, holding filled teacups. No one was drinking, but Towa had insisted. She was very jittery and the work calmed her down she assured everyone. It was not showing though. She spilled tea and giggled nervously all the while. They all ignored her as best as they could.

Dark explained shortly what had transpired in the mansion and without further ado, Emiko got down to business. She ordered Kosuke and Daiki to get all the things from the cellar. They would be destroying this statue in the living room for all to see. When it was over they all sighed with relief.

Krad stood. "I…eh…need to be going I guess."

Emiko stood as well. "Yes, you should do that." She was still smiling, but Daisuke sensed her anxiety. "Follow me please." She left the room and Krad hustled after her. A minute or so later she came back and sat down on the couch, sipping her tea as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Is he gone?" Kosuke asked softly.

"He is." Then she frowned and tapped her cheek in a thoughtful manner. "He actually even thanked me. Though strangely enough, it looked as if someone else forced those words on him. Krad doesn't struck me like the type to use such words."

For a moment, everyone just stared at her. Then they all burst out laughing. This was an evening they would not soon forget.


End file.
